A Promise To Love
by BurriedLiesAndFloodingTears
Summary: Assef is in love with Hassan, could this change the events of that fateful day the incident occured? Could these feelings change their life forever? If so, for good or for worse? AssefxHassan and a tad bit of AmirxHassan


Chapter One: The Incident Part 1

_**Assef's P.O.V.**_

I stared at the small lean and petite Hazara standing proudly a few feet away from me, excitement bubbling in the pit of my stomach. His large eyes burned with a passion sending a shiver down my spine. This boy, this Hazara, was the first to ever stand up to me. It was refreshing. The small rush of fear that made itself known every time he challenged me made my heart hum in contentment. I wanted him. But I couldn't have him.

Hassan the Hazara and Amirs's relationship made anger burn my skin. I hate their relationship. I knew that the two loved each other more than they let on, more than they knew. Amir had to go. I needed Hassan. Needed him more than that pathetic boy Hassan followed around and protected like a dog with it's master. I needed to claim him. I needed to mark him first, before anyone else did.

I launched forward and cried out as a rock smacked me in between my eyes. Blindly I tackled Hassan to the ground. The two others, Kalim and Wali, pinned the boy down. I eagerly pulled his corduroy pants down along with his undergarments. My eyes instantly glazed over at the exposed skin of his bare bottom.

Dear lords I was becoming hard. Standing behind him, I dropped my own pants and positioned myself at his entrance. Raising my eyes, I glared heatedly at the two who instantly got the message and looked away. In that instant I scooped up some snow and lathered up my erection. Though I knew it would still hurt the boy beneath me, I could at least make it a bit less painful by lubricating myself.

I groaned as I pushed the head of my swollen appendage into his tight, extremely tight, ass. His hole stretched slightly, enough to take in my head and then squeezed around it. It felt so god. Sheathing myself fully into him, I couldn't keep my ragged breaths as I was being hugged so tightly by his internal walls.

I felt him stiffen in both fear and pain. I wanted so badly to coo him, to rub soothing circles in his back, but there were others around. Others that could, and would, ruin y reputation if they could. Instead, I settled for a smirk.

Pulling my hips back until my head was the only thing inside his tight passage, I thrust back in. I continued this, both loving and hating the pained whimpers and cries that escaped the Hazars lips.

I noticed, in the corner of my eyes, my two goons becoming excited. Tents formed at the fronts of their pants. One, Kalim, yanked Hassan by his hair and moved him towards his crotch before they began to unzip their flies.

Dread filled me. They meant for Hassan to suck them off. Oh Hell no!! I slapped them in their face, scowling at them, barking at them at how Hassan was 'My' Hazara. Mine and Mine alone.

The minute those words left me, I didn't know whether to regret it or to feel please. Instead of thinking too much about it, I continued to bark at them.

"Dare you lay a hand on my Hazara and you won't live to regret it the next day." I growled out. They nodded in fright. Sharing a look, Kalim and Wali turned and scurried away. Either they were that afraid of me, or they scampered off in helpless need to rid themselves of their arousals. Probably both.

Blinking a few times, I allowed a small smile to grace my lips. Bending over slightly, I released the boys hips and wrapped them around the others torso. I brought him into an embrace and slowed my thrusts. Now I searched for his pleasure spot. I heard my father talking about it once, actually, quite a few times.

After a few bucks of my hips I heard a gasp from the boy in my arms. I grinned and continued to hit that spot with every thrust. Gradually I increased my speed, my breath coming out in short pants. As was Hassan. This alone made me feel like I could burst with happiness.

Sliding my hand south, I grasped Hassan's cock and was shocked to find it half hard already. Jumping for joy internally, I squeezed it and began to pump my hand up and down. His breath hitched and I felt his whole body shiver, then his hips buck forward.

My mind was clouding over and my pace sped up. With a strangled cry, Hassan came in my hand, his ass tightening painfully around me. I gave one more buck and released inside the other.

Taking deep breaths, I pulled out, arms still around Hassan's petite form. Plopping down, I held him between my legs. He was tired, weak.

He froze the second his mind came out of the afterglow, and began to thrash in my arms. I felt tears drop from his eyes and into my arms. I felt my heart clench at his actions and tightened my hold on him.

"Shh." I hushed as I rocked us back and forth. I closed my eyes and began to whisper comforting words.

"Why..." He croaked, tilting his head slightly to look at me with liquid brown eyes. It broke my heart.

"I'm so sorry." I said and his eyes went wide, mouth going slack. "I shouldn't have done this to you Hassan jan." This shocked him even more.

His mouth opened and closed, resembling a gapping fish out of water. Whatever he was going to say was lost as I leaned in and brushed our lips together gently. Pulling back I caressed his cheek, whipping away the trails of tears.

"Hassan..." I mumbled.

"Wha-What?"

I bit my lips, eyes closing tightly as I tried to figure out what it was that I wanted to say. What did I feel? What should I do?

"I-"

TBC

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it. Review Please.


End file.
